


A Different Kind Of Mouth Guard

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Daddy Play, Diapers, Eye Contact, Leg Humping, M/M, Messy eating, Rambling Conversations, Regression, Wetting, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Jack has had a tough tour. Mark offers some stress relief.





	A Different Kind Of Mouth Guard

Jack was grinding his teeth. 

He was aware of it, distantly. 

He could almost hear the sound he was making - a sound like someone rattling dice in a cup, again and again and again.

Mark was shooting him worried glances.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Mmm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah," said Jack, unclenching his jaw with effort. 

"We're gonna be back home for a couple of days, before we fly out again," Mark said, leaning over the table of the diner they were sharing, his own stack of pancakes momentarily forgotten.

"Will we?"

"Yeah," said Mark. "Maybe we should relax a little bit?"

"I could go for some relaxation," Jack admitted. 

"How about some... special relaxation?" 

Jack raised an eyebrow, and took a bite out of his hamburger.

The flavors of it exploded in his mouth, and he sighed, chewing it.

He didn't even know why he was so tense - he liked his fans, he liked doing shows, he liked people in general.

But holy fuck, he needed... he needed to decompress.

He needed to not be on.

So he kept chewing, trying not to grind his teeth, trying not to squeeze his burger too much.

Ketchup slid out of it, onto his hand, and he made a mistake.

Welp. 

"What kind of special relaxation?"

"You know... special."

Mark waggled his eyebrows. 

"What kind of special are we talking about?"

"You know...."

"The... very special kind."

"Mark," Jack said, and he tried not to sound too exhausted, "I have no idea what you're suggesting. Are you saying we should get high?"

"No," said Mark. "I'm saying maybe I should get you your... special mouth guard, and all the stuff that comes with it."

Jack raised an eyebrow, still somewhat out to sea.

Mark leaned in.

"I'm saying," Mark said, keeping his voice quiet, as if they weren't in a pretty much deserted diner at some godawful hour, "that maybe you could have a Little day."

"Oh," said Jack, and he blinked.

... why hadn't he thought of that?

Because he was still embarrassed about the whole thing.

Because admitting that sometimes he liked to wear nappies and suck on a dummy and watch Wonderpets was... well, it was weird.

Although on the list of weird things in the world, there were probably weirder ones, but still.

Jack blushed, but he took another bite of his burger.

"Well?"

Mark was looking... something close to nervous.

"Well what?"

"Will you let me take care of you?"

Mark was blushing.

"I mean," Jack said, and he was aware that he was blushing as well, "um, it's... it's complicated?"

"Is it?"

"It totally is."

"What's complicated about it?"

"I get... you know, flustered. About the fact that I like it so much."

"That you like which bit?"

"Just... all of it."

Jack made a vague hand motion.

Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Like," Jack said, and he was clearing his throat, leaning back into his seat.

He wanted to put his hands behind his head, but they were greasy. 

Damn it. 

"Like?"

"I'm trying to work it out," Jack mumbled.

"Sorry," said Mark, and he looked slightly sheepish. "I'm being a jerk, sorry."

"I don't think you're being a jerk," said Jack, and he grinned. "Just super, you know... excited."

"Yeah," said Mark, and he sighed. "I like... you know, taking care of you."

"Wouldn't have been able to guess," Jack said, his tone flat as a board.

Mark snorted.

"But yeah," said Jack. "I'd, uh... I'd be up for being Little."

"Would you wanna try having a Little day tomorrow?"

"An actual Little day?"

"Yeah," said Mark. "I could... I could put you to bed tonight, y'know, diapered, and you could wake up tomorrow and just be Little all day."

"Are you sure you don't just want a diapered ass to hump against tonight?"

"I mean," said Mark, and he grinned, blushing, "I won't lie, that's one of the appeals of it...."

"You're such a pervert," Jack said, his tone affectionate.

"Would you have me any other way?"

"Well, no."

It was an appealing idea... they had five days off, between this leg of the tour and the next one, and it was a nice idea, to just... be Little for a day. They could be productive and do all the shit that they needed to get ready for the continuation.

But a day of no responsibilities.. .hmm.

"... let's do it," said Jack, and he was only blushing a little bit.

"Hmm?"

"I'll... I'll try being Little all of tomorrow."

"You don't have to be full Little the whole time," he said. "Just... you know, for a while."

"Okay," said Jack. "I'm sorry I can't be, like, full time Little."

"Oh no," Mark said, his voice deadpan, "my boyfriend can actually act like an adult when he needs to."

"I dunno," said Jack, and he made his voice go up just a little, enough to sound like a Little boy, "Daddy, my prince parts feel weird. Am I still your precious darling?"

Mark grimaced, and then he burst out laughing.

"Oh my god," he said, his voice serious. "Don't ever do that again. Ever."

"But Daddy," said Jack, in the same voice, "don't you want to give your good little prince cummies?"

Mark was laughing harder - laughing so hard that he was turning red, and Jack was faintly worried that he'd choke, except he was still laughing, he was panting.

"Oh my fuck, Jack," said Mark.

"Your fuck? Why is it your fuck?"

"I swear to god, Jack, if you keep that up, I'm gonna punish you." 

"I'm not Little yet," Jack sassed, "so you can't treat me like a Little just yet!"

"I _do_ have a memory, you know," said Mark, and he was grinning a bit. "My mind won't be perfectly wiped blank tomorrow when I'm taking care of you. I'll just remember that you were a brat, and go from there."

Jack snorted, and he picked his burger back up. 

"You won't be able to resist my inherent cuteness," he told Mark. 

Mark raised an eyebrow. 

Jack raised one back.

“We are _not_ going to have a battle of wills,” said Mark. 

“We’re not?”

“I’d win,” said Mark. 

“No, I would.”

“I’m more stubborn than you are,” said Mark. 

“No, you’re not,” said Jack.

Mark snorted.

"I feel like having a stubborn off is not going to win for anyone," said Mark, and he was using his Daddy voice, which could either be infuriating or hot, depending on the kind of mood that Jack was in. 

"No?"

"The whole point of all of this was to relax," said Mark. "The two of us... well, being ourselves to that extent probably isn't relaxing to either of us."

"... fair cop," said Jack, and he grinned a bit.

He wasn't grinding his teeth anymore, at least. 

"So," said Mark, "how about... we finish dinner, then we go back home, and I can diaper you before we have to worry about any puddles?"

Jack flushed.

The two of them had stopped at the diner on the way home from the airport, since... well, it had been a long flight, and they both needed food.

It was late enough that it was almost early, and the whole place felt... hushed.

Empty.

Like they were in a different dimension.

And now Mark was talking about diapering him.

Oh fuck. 

Jack... kind of had a boner.

Didn't just kind of, in fact - very much had a boner.

He hadn't gotten off in a couple of days, since he'd been sharing a hotel room with a few people, and now here he was, sitting in a diner booth, with an erection, and... wow.

"You okay, Jack?"

Mark's voice was concerned, but there was something like laughter on the back of it. 

"Yeah," said Jack, and he cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm great."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yep."

"You think we should finish eating?"

"That's probably a good idea, yeah."

"Very good."

Jack glowered at Mark, but Mark just kinda... grinned.

He was already getting into his Daddy headspace, probably.

The jerk.

* * * 

They finished their food.

They paid for their food.

And then it was just... the ride back home, and coming home, and dumping all the clothes in the laundry, and sorting out other stuff.

Chica was waiting for them, wagging her tail, and of course, she got fussed over for a good ten minutes or so, and then it was just... the two of them, in their quiet house. 

"We should get you ready for bed," Mark said, his voice quiet. "How does that sound, buddy?"

"... okay," Jack said, and he licked his lips.

He was blushing, and he was... grinding his teeth again.

Oh god. 

Okay.

He forced his jaw to relax, although it took some effort.

Mark held a hand out, and Jack took it.

"Let's get you padded up and ready for bed," said Mark. 

Jack blushed.

"Five more minutes?"

Was he tired?

... fucked if he knew.

He was full, at least, and he might have been dissociating, just a bit.

Everything seemed to be happening a bit to the left. 

Mark led him into the bathroom, and turned the shower on.

"Let's wash all of that airplane off, hm?"

"I don't have any airplane on me," Jack argued, and then he yawned.

"You don't have an actual airplane on you," said Mark, and he was grinning a bit, as he pulled his shirt off, then grabbed Jack's, tugging it up and off, "but you're going to smell like an airplane, if you're not careful."

"What happens if you smell like an airplane?"

"Well," said Mark, "all the other airplanes think that you're one of them, so they end up trying to adopt you."

Jack put his hands on top of Mark's head, as Mark carefully unbuckled Jack's pants, then unbuttoned them, pulling them down. 

Next came Jack's boxers.

"But what if I _want_ to be adopted by the airplanes?"

Jack's voice had gotten quieter, softer. 

He didn't generally go more high pitched when he was being Little, but he did get... quieter.

Was he going Little?

He couldn't tell just yet. 

"Well," said Mark, "you can't be adopted by airplanes just yet. You can't fly, for one thing!"

Off came Jack's socks, and he was standing there in the bright light of the bathroom, blinking, completely naked. 

"I could fly if I tried," Jack argued, and then he yawned. 

Mark got naked - completely naked - and stepped into the shower.

"C'mere," said Mark, and he beckoned for Jack to come in.

"But I wanna be adopted by the airplanes," Jack mumbled. 

"I'll get you the special faux airplane smell," said Mark. 

'Faux airplane smell?"

Jack climbed in, and was immediately hit with a blast of the warm water, which got him right in the lower back.

Oh, that was nice.

Jack sighed, and he leaned against Mark.

"Yeah," said Mark. "It's used by, uh, airplane rehabbers. So they can capture the airplanes, to tag them."

"Like seabirds?"

"Yes. Exactly like seabirds."

Mark was lathering up a washcloth with peppermint soap. 

Jack sighed, as the peppermint soap was rubbed into his skin. 

"And the airplanes would know that I was one of them?"

"I think we'd have to dress you up a bit for that," said Mark. "You don't look airplane-y enough yet."

Jack yawned again, his head lost in some kind of pleasant haze. 

"What kind of dressing up?"

"I think that maybe," Mark said, washing Jack's chest, "we'd have to get you a propeller."

"Like those propeller beanies that kids have in old cartoons?"

"No, it would have to be on your nose," said Mark. "Unless you wanted to be adopted by helicopters instead?"

'What's the difference between them?"

"Helicopters are more solitary," Mark said, his tone completely earnest. "Now close your eyes."

Jack closed his eyes, and he was giggling a bit in spite of himself.

That was the fun part about being Little with Mark - Mark was never afraid of just going on tangents. 

Mark's fingers were strong as they massaged the soap into Jack's hair, and then Jack's head was being tilted into the stream of water, and he sighed, feeling more of the tension leave his body. 

“What if… what if helicopters were carnivorous?”

“That’s a big word for such a little guy,” Mark said, and his tone was condescending enough to make Jack’s cock swell again. 

“It means meat eating,” said Jack. 

“Good boy,” said Mark, and he was washing himself off. “I guess I’d have to be careful not to give you to a helicopter, or you might get eaten!”

“I don’t wanna be eaten,” Jack said, and his voice was tinged with anxiety.

“Daddy won’t let anything happen to you,” said Mark, and he cupped Jack’s cheek, thumbing Jack’s cheekbone. “I promise. Okay?”

“... okay.”

“Good boy.”

Jack yawned, and he looked into Mark’s face.

Mark looked… content.

Sometimes, Jack forgot just how much Mark got from being a caretaker. 

It would do him good to remember that. 

“Now,” said Mark, and his voice was all business, “how about we rinse off and get ready for bed?”

“Okay,” Jack mumbled, and he yawned, rubbing his eyes, leaning against Mark, his eyes half shut. 

He was… he wasn’t just sleepy.

He was in headspace.

Well and truly in his Little headspace. 

“Yeah, you need to get to sleep,” said Mark, “or else you’ll fall asleep right here.”

“Nuh uh,” Jack argued, as Mark turned the water off, and then he was being dried off, and led into the bedroom.

Jack lay back on the bed, looking over the curve of his belly at Mark, who was bustling around, doing this and that.

“There we go,” said Mark, and then there was thick plastic under Jack’s butt.

Jack blinked - he’d lifted up without thinking, and now he was… on top of the diaper.

Um.

Oh geez.

He really was doing this on automatic. 

They were thick diapers - the ones with the little jungle animals on them? Wait….

“Daddy?”

“Mmm?”

Mark was beginning to powder Jack up, going for his cock, his thighs, his ass.

“I need the… y’know, the ones with the airplanes on them.”

Mark looked at Jack, uncomprehending.

“You know, because if I wanna be adopted by the airplanes, I want them to know I’m one of them. So I gotta have the ones with the airplanes….”

“You don’t wanna get adopted by airplanes when you’re going to bed, do you?”

“Well, no,” said Jack. 

“You don’t like sleeping on airplanes.”

“But if I’m adopted by them, I could sleep in their nest….”

Mark made an amused noise, as he taped Jack into the diaper.

He even made sure to push Jack’s cock down, so that when Jack peed, he wouldn’t pee out of the waistband.

“I’ll put you in airplane diapers tomorrow, I promise,” said Mark, and he leaned forward, kissing Jack’s belly over the waistband of the diaper.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Okay,” said Jack, and he yawned wide enough that his jaw cracked. 

“Let’s get you a shirt,” said Mark, and he helped Jack sit up, then tossed a t-shirt to Jack. 

Jack pulled it on, then flopped back onto the bed.

“You’re just gonna stay like that?”

Mark sounded faintly amused.

Jack gave a thumbs up, his other arm covering his eyes.

“You’re right in the middle of the bed.”

Another thumbs up.

“There’s no space for me to sleep.”

Jack shrugged. 

“C’mon, bean. You need to get to your side.”

Jack blushed - that was a dumb little nickname he had when he was Little, but it did… stuff to him.

He whined, and he covered his face.

“Oh,” said Mark. “I almost forgot.”

And there was more rummaging - Mark squirmed, so that he was crawling under the covers, curling around himself.

And then there was a plushie being pressed into his arms, and... Mark was giving Jack a binky.

Mark was clipping the binky to the collar of Jack’s shirt - that must have been why he’d put the shirt on Jack in the first place.

… that made sense.

And then Jack was asleep, sucking on the binky, drooling. 

He was faintly aware of Mark pushing his hair to the side, and then there was the click of the light being turned off, and a dent in the bed, as Mark climbed in.

* * *

Jack woke up at some weird out of the morning, his bladder full.

He sighed, rolling onto his back, and he relaxed, carefully, until he was peeing.

He knew to pee slowly - flooding it all at once would leave everything a mess, and he didn’t need to be lying in a puddle.

But he let it all go, and he sighed, the warm, wet padding surrounding his cock, and that was… that was nice.

It was better than nice.

He wondered, vaguely, if he felt like rubbing one out, but… no.

It would make too much noise, and Mark would wake up, and Mark probably wouldn’t approve of Jack doing that. 

So Jack went back to sucking on his binky, and was surprised that his jaw wasn’t sore.

He must not have been grinding his teeth. 

With a sigh, Jack rolled onto his side, his eyes shut, and he let himself drift back to sleep, warm and comfy, cradled by the bed.

* * *

Jack was woken up, much later, by Mark pressing close to him, breathing on his neck.

Mark wasn’t naked anymore - his pajama panted legs were tangled in Jack’s own bare legs.

“Hi,” said Mark, and he kissed Jack’s shoulder.

“Five more minutes,” Jack mumbled, burrowing deeper into the bed. 

“It’s almost ten thirty,” said Mark, and he kissed Jack on the shoulder again. “You don’t wanna sleep all day, do you?”

“Nuh uh,” Jack said, and he stretched.

Mark’s hands came around, to rest on Jack’s tummy.

“I went out and walked Chica while you were sleeping,” said Mark. “You were a sleepy little guy, huh?”

“Nuh uh,” Jack mumbled, and he squirmed.

He could feel Mark’s cock poking him in the ass, and his own cock was hard - he also needed to pee again. 

A conundrum to be sure.

He rolled over, so that he was nose to nose with Mark, and he leaned forward, kissing Mark on the mouth, a quick peck on the lips.

“Hi,” said Jack.

“You said that already,” Mark teased.

“Well,” said Jack, “I’m repeating myself!”

“You should be careful about that,” said Mark. “Your fans might not appreciate that.”

Jack blew a raspberry.

… which meant he more or less blew a raspberry against Mark’s mouth, which made Mark yelp and jerk back, nearling falling off of the bed.

Which got Jack laughing - really laughing, ugly laughing, laughing so hard that his boner was finally going away, and now he was peeing, a long, hard pee, and his toes were curling, as he tried to catch his breath, still giggling.

“Oh, buddy,” said Mark, and his expression was… well, it was interested, to say the least.

Jack looked at Mark, panting. 

“You’re wet,” Mark told Jack.

“I might not be,” Jack said, his tone defensive.

“You always get that look on your face when you pee,” said Mark.

“Why do you study what my face looks like when I pee?”

“Because I like watching you pee,” said Mark, and... um.

That was a bit more blunt than Jack was expecting.

Jack flushed.

Mark gave Jack a loud, smacking kiss on the forehead. 

“C’mon,” Mark said. “Let’s get breakfast.”

“Aren’t you gonna change me?”

Jack was pouting.

“You’re gonna pee again right after breakfast,” said Mark. “I might as well just leave you in that one until after then.”

“You’ve paid a lot of attention to when or how I pee,” said Jack. 

“Well, yeah,” said Mark, and he grinned. “What kind of Daddy would I be, if I didn’t pay attention to those things?”

Jack was blushing so hard he could hear his heart beating in his own ears.

Holy fuck.

Mark kissed Jack on the forehead again, and then he was groping around Jack’s chest.

He found the binkie dangling on its clip, and then he was pushing it into Jack’s mouth.

Jack latched on to it, sucking on it happily.

He was still disgustingly, almost painfully comfortable.

He was tempted to fall asleep again.

“C’mon,” said Mark, and he was sitting up, grabbing Jack by the hands to help him sit up.

Jack sat up, grudgingly, and he rubbed his eyes.

“Aw, look at that little grumpy face,” Mark cooed - he actually _cooed_ , he must have been in a mood - and then he was taking Jack’s face in his hands and kissing all over it.

“Oh my god,” Jack groaned, and he was laughing as he stood up. 

The diaper was sagging, from all the peeing he’d done, and Mark was eyeing it with a thoughtful expression. 

“Well,” said Mark, and then he grinned, “you sure had to go, didn’t you?”

Jack flushed. 

“C’mon, buddy,” said Mark, and he took Jack by the hand. “Let’s go get breakfast.”

* * *

Jack’s diaper fell down around his ankles at the fourth step.

“Daddy?”

“Mm?”

Mark was halfway down the stairs - he’d let go of Jack’s hands.

“Daddy, it fell off.”

“What fell - oh.”

“I did tell you,” Jack told Mark, and he was grinning in spite of himself.

He wasn’t in headspace - it was too early for him to be fully Little just yet - but he was still pretty cheerful. 

“You did,” Mark said, and he made a face. “That’s what I get, huh?”

“Uh huh.”’

“I’m the worst Daddy ever, aren’t I?”

“The worstest.”

“Well,” said Mark, and he slapped Jack on the butt, which made Jack squeal, “we can’t have a naked baby wandering around, can we?”

“No naked baby?”

“No naked baby.”

“Why?”

Okay, so maybe Jack was a little bit in headspace.

“Because I don’t want to have to clean up little baby boy pee from all over the house,” said Mark, in a silly, teasing tone.

Jack blushed, and his cock began to swell.

How did Mark always know how to do that to him?

Fucking magic.

“Well,” said Mark, and he rubbed his hands together, “you go downstairs, stand in the kitchen. Don’t get off of the lino, okay?”

“Yes, Daddy,” said Jack, and he stepped out of the diaper carefully, then made his way upstairs, standing naked in the kitchen.

He was somewhat surprised to find Mark coming over with… the adult changing mat they’d bought at that one party, and a fresh diaper. 

“Aren’t you gonna take me back upstairs to change?”

“No,” said Mark. “I’ll just change you on the floor here.”

Jack flushed.

There was a big glass door, and theoretically anyone walking by could see this.

Although nobody would be walking by Mark’s backyard, but still.

Mark gave Jack an appraising look. 

“You okay, buddy?”

“Yeah,” Jack said, and he licked his lips. 

Fuck it. 

“You sure?”

“Uh huh.”

“Okay,” said Mark, and he spread the pad on the floor. “Be a good boy and lie down.”

“Yes, Daddy,” said Jack, and he lay back, covering his face with both hands.

He was being diapered in the kitchen, just like that.

Mark leaned forward, and he grabbed the binky, which was dangling from the clip.

His hands smelled like soap, and Jack sighed, and began to suck on the rubber nipple, as Mark wiped him down with the baby wipes, then applied the powder, and put the diaper under Jack’s butt.

“I remember what you were talking about last night,” said Mark. “About planes.”

“About how I hate them?”

“About how you wanted to be adopted by planes.”

“Oh.”

Jack could faintly remember that - he had been so tired that it was all just one big blur. 

“I’m putting you in diapers with planes on them,” Mark told Jack, and then he was taping Jack up. “Good boy, staying so still for Daddy.”

“I don’t wanna be adopted by planes anymore,” Jack said, and he was sitting up, squirming off of the mat, as Mark put it away, then washed his hands.

“Oh?”

“I don’t wanna eat jet fuel.”

“That would be a good reason not to be adopted by planes,” agreed Mark, and he ruffled Jack’s hair. “Can you go sit at the table?”

“What’s breakfast?”

“Oatmeal.”

“Does it have stuff in it?”

“It does indeed,” said Mark. “Since you’ve been such a good boy.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” said Jack, and he stood up carefully, and sat in his seat.

Mark came behind him, and tied a bib around his neck.

Jack looked down at it. 

The bib was printed with little robots. 

Jack grinned - his placemat was in front of him, printed with spaceships, and then there was a bowl in front of him, filled with oatmeal.

Mark had put dried cherries in it.

And… Jack didn’t have a spoon.

“How do I eat it?”

“Well,” said Mark, and he was grinning, “you’re my little baby. Little babies eat with their hands.”

… well, fair enough.

So Jack took a big handful of oatmeal (it wasn’t too hot, thankfully) and shoved it into his mouth.

“You were supposed to protest,” Mark said weakly, but he looked amused in spite of himself.

Jack grinned, and took another handful.

“You said it yourself - we’re both too stubborn, and nobody would win in a stubborn-off.”

“Fair enough.”

Jack grinned wider, and took another handful of oatmeal.

* * *

After breakfast, Mark washed Jack’s hands and face, and then sent him into the living room to play.

There was a blanket spread out on the floor, covered with plushies.

“Be a good boy while Daddy does the dishes,” Mark told Jack and he kissed the top of Jack’s head. 

Jack nodded already reaching for his blocks and his little plastic dinosaurs.

* * *

Jack built a whole city for his dinosaurs, and then he was settling them in place, making sure that everything was where it needed to be.

He was planning a whole plot about it, when Jack shifted, and his cock pressed against the front of his diaper.

… huh.

Thoughts of dinosaurs left his head, and he flopped back onto the blanket, shoving his thumb into his mouth, rubbing the front of his diaper.

It crinkled, and that made him blush. 

Oh… that was good.

He was still dry, so it didn’t cling, but it was still warm and soft, and it was still pressure.

He ground his hips forward, his eyes squeezing shut.

And then he heard Mark clear his throat, and saw his Daddy standing over him, arms crossed, his expression amused.

“This wasn’t what I meant when I told you to play,” Mark scolded. “Do you want to play with Daddy?”

Jack nodded, his face red, his cock thick and hard in his diaper.

He was… overheated, he was panting, and he was so hard that it almost hurt.

“Good boy,” said Mark, and he sat on the couch, then patted his lap. “Come sit, baby boy.”

Jack made to stand up, only for Mark to frown. 

“Good little babies crawl,” Mark said, in a voice like silk.

Jack blushed, but he got on all fours, aware of how comically oversized his ass was with the diaper on, aware of… all of it.

He probably looked silly.

But who cared, when Mark was looking at him like that?

So Jack sat in front of Mark, and he looked up at Mark with his big blue eyes.

“There’s my horny little boy,” said Mark, and he made an affectionate noise, sliding Jack’s binky back in.

Jack sucked on his binky, letting the sweet cotton candy of headspace fill him up like so much mist.

And then Mark was nudging at the crotch of his diaper with one bare foot, then slid it under Jack’s butt.

Jack pressed closer, until the crotch of his diaper was pressed right up against Mark’s shin, at which point Mark pressed it harder, jiggling his leg.

Jack made a slightly surprised noise, and he ground his hips forward, humping into Mark’s leg. 

He had his face in Mark’s thigh, and he was holding on to Mark’s shirt, sucking harder on the binky.

Until Mark was slipping his fingers into Jack’s fists - the first two fingers, and Jack was… Jack was holding on to Mark’s fingers, just like a little baby, and that was enough to send another surge of arousal through him, as he humped harder.

“Such a good boy for Daddy,” Mark cooed, “look at you, honey, look at how desperate you are, just humping your Daddy’s fingers like that… mmm… such a good baby for Daddy….”

Jack’s hips worked harder, as his orgasm loomed over the horizon.

He was avoiding eye contact, holding on to Mark’s fingers, until Mark made a noise, and Jack looked up.

“Look into my eyes, baby boy,” said Mark, and he smiled like a shark.

Jack whined, and his hips bucked forward. 

And then… he was cumming into the diaper, he was full on cumming, his cock spitting cum down, and okay, it was… it was gross, sliding down onto his balls, and then he was resting back down on his well padded butt, and Mark was… Mark was putting a hand on the back of his head, and another hand was removing his binky.

“Such a good baby,” said Mark, and he was pushing his pajama pants down - there was his cock, the head red and swollen, already shiny with pre-cum. “C’mon. Open up.”

At least he didn’t make a joke about milk this time.

Jack had laughed so hard the last time that they’d had to call the scene off. 

Jack leaned forward, and he took the head of Mark’s cock into his mouth, wrapping his lips around it, then slowly lowered himself down, until he had it as deep as he could.

Which was, admittedly, not very - he wasn’t very good at deepthroating, as sensitive as his gag reflex was. 

And he began to suck.

It wasn’t even his usual sexy blowjob skills, like he usually gave Mark - no, this was just… sucking.

The same way he’d been sucking on his binky.

He always felt like a bit of a jerk when he did it like this - as if he was just using Mark as some kind of self soother, instead of just… himself.

But Mark liked it - said he kinked to it hard - the way that Jack’s technique changed when he was in different headspace, and... well, who was Jack to take away Mark’s fun times?

So Jack just sucked, and let Mark gently fuck his face, let Mark speed it up, as long as the depth wasn’t too deep.

And then Mark was groaning, and he was pressing his cock as deep as it would go, as Jack’s hands kneaded at his thighs, carefully. 

Jack whined, as Mark came into his mouth, but he swallowed it like a good little baby, because that made Mark horny. 

And then Mark was pulling Jack into his lap, and he was kissing Jack - sweet, deep kisses, tasting his own cum, tasting Jack’s mouth, and Jack was… Jack was sighing, and he was peeing.

He was peeing right into the diaper, in Mark’s lap, and Mark had one hand on the front of the diaper, and could probably feel it getting warmer, getting heavier. 

“Good boy,” Mark said, and he kissed Jack again. 

Jack shuddered, and he sighed, nuzzling into Mark’s neck.

“How about we change you,” Mark said, “and then we can do some more building?”

Jack nodded, and he slid his thumb into his mouth. 

Mark kissed Jack on the temple. 

“Good boy,” he said. ‘Such a good boy.” 

And Jack relaxed, his jaw finally unclenching completely, his eyes sliding shut.

_Finally._

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
